Phil Eggtree
"''Alright, that's it. I'm getting out of this school." - ''Phil Eggtree groooooooan-Phil Eggtree : Phil Eggtree was once your average, everyday student, except for the fact that he is bald and has only eyes and an invisible mouth on his head. One day, in elementary school, he felt compelled to escape the insipidities of schoolwork and teachers, and that is what brought him into the whirlwind of the Riddle School series. Phil's best friend is Phred, though he is also friends with Zack and insulted Smiley in Riddle School 1, but is now friends with her. : : : It is a common misconception that Phil and Smiley have an intimate relationship. They are friends, and nothing more, because the creator believes that they are not compatible enough to be soul mates. On the subject of Phil and Smiley getting together, JonBro said on his YouTube Channel in October of 2011, "... probably not. I think Phil and Smiley﻿ could both do better =P." He continued on to say, "People naturally want to pair the male and female leads of a story together and give them a﻿ love interest, regardless of what kind of background they might have. That's how it is in most movies, anyway. Like, Harry Potter, for example. A lot of people reading the books probably wanted to see Harry and Hermione together. It didn't turn out that way, because a good storyteller keeps regular natural thinking in mind when deciding which characters--or even if characters--get into relationships." : : Once Riddle Transfer 2 came out, JonBro, who is now Jonochrome, says that once Phil got used to school, he thought that Phil and Smiley were perfect for each other. It was shown at the end of Riddle Transfer 2 that Phil and Smiley went on a date, got married, and lived a full life happy in the photo album. Origin and Creation The first Riddle School game (made in 2006) was originally intended to be a parody of Pico's School and the Madness series, and the main character of the game was designed after the generic Madness character. Upon editing of the game, the character was colored in and morphed slightly from its simple design to become Phil, who had no official last name until Riddle School 3. Phil's last name came from the fake name of creator's Yahoo e-mail address, which was made up randomly on the spot. In RT he is given the title "Stalwart Leader" Characteristics In the first Riddle School, Phil was of short stature, and visibly he had nothing more than a simple green shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes on. His appearance was similar in the second game, however he was taller and his eyes were larger. In the third Riddle School, the graphics became much more detailed, and Phil's green shirt was replaced with a green sweatshirt. His skin is also darker in this game; this could either be percieved as a design flaw or a tan. Riddle School 4 brought Phil's skin back to its original hue as well as changed his blue jeans to khaki pants. Riddle School 5, because of its story progression, disregards the process of Phil's aging over the last three games, and Phil is once again at an elementary school age, the main differences from the first games' design being general graphic improvement and a pale green sweatshirt in the place of his original green shirt. As far as Phil's personality, he is typically sarcastic, making humor and light out of dark situations. Before Riddle School 5, Phil took on the idea of escaping school as a challenge. Through a turn of events, he finds importance in the matter of staying in school. Life throughout the series In elementary school, Phil was a student in Ms. Cophey's class. He was thrown into Mr. Kahm's classroom, presumably a behavioral punishment class, for making fun of his female classmate Smiley by making a face of mustard on the cafeteria wall. Bored by his teacher's lack of knowledge, he made a supposedly successful effort to escape school. It was during the moment of his leave that he and his classmates were abducted by aliens and a life like dream sequence began. Riddle Schools 2, 3, and 4 are all parts of Phil's dream. Oblivious to these occurences, Phil proceeded with his dream life as though it was reality. The process of motivation by boredom repeated in Riddle Middle School, this time in Mr. O. Boe's band class. Apparently Phil played the trombone, though he is only ever seen blowing a whistle. Phil started making his high school escape plans in Mr. Soggy's history room, and this is also the first time Phil is seen wearing a backpack. He drives an orange Volkswagen Beetle during Riddle School 3's ending sequence. The major turning point of Phil's life was in Riddle University, when his math teacher Mr. Munch pressed a button causing a hole to explosively form in the ground below Phil. Phil fell through the hole in the floor down a spike-ridden tunnel and into a sea of lava somehow connected to an underwater volcano. Needless to say, Phil died, but his life and death were all a dream. It was at this moment, Phil awoke, realizing the last decades or so of his life never happened, and his body was the same size as it was when he was in elementary school. He then discovered he was imprisoned in a space station, as were his friends Zack, Phred, and Smiley, whom he proceeded to free by killing them in their dreams as he was in his own dream. An alien leader named Viz abducted the four students as each of them escaped in an escape pod from the space station. Smiley and Phred were locked away in cages, Zack was unconsciously charging a giant ice beam pointed straight at Earth, and Phil was left to save his friends and the world. And so he did. It was through this life-changing experience that he learned, quite simply, to stay in school. After the friends escape with Diz, they are captured by the government and imprisoned in Zone 5.1. Phil finds a way out of his cell and using various animal parodies, helps his friends escape. He then finds a way to shut down the robot door guarding Diz, and completes some puzzles and helps Diz out. After a reunion, the government starts to close the ship door opening, Diz flees the scene, leaving the children to escape through the sewers. Running through the sewers, Phil manages to shut a door on the government. He turns on the power of the teleportation portal and teleported back to Riddle School 1. The school has been taken over by Quiz and Phil needed to find a way to free the school. He manages to escape to the classroom that are guarded by guns, pass through the laser wall, and decides to actually go inside the women's bathroom. He apologizes to Chubb for calling him fat and being rude to him, which he accepts the apology. There, he confronts Quiz and quizzes him on questions. After realizing what really happened, Quiz breaks down and gives up, revealing the truth that he didn't know what to do. Phil gives him one more chance to be the good guy. After Quiz freed the school and Phil and the other three were enjoying the moment, Diz appears out of nowhere in the sky and turns evil. He decides to shoot Earth instead. So Phil works with Quiz to try and stop Diz from destroying Earth. Before Phil leaves, he apologizes to Smiley for his misbehavior and tells her she has a beautiful smile before flying up to the ship. After realizing that Quiz's ship only has a self destruct button, Quiz sacrifices himself and tells Phil to go into the escape pod. Phil reluctantly denied before escaping into the pad, as Quiz's ship blows up, killing both Diz and Quiz. As Phil lands back Earth, Smiley runs up to him and gives a big hug. For the first time, Phil Eggtree actually smiles. At the End of RT 2, where it says "Thank you TELLTALE Games", It shows Phil on his knee proposing to Smiley Sundae, Referencing back to the April Fools Riddle School 4, where it says "A man with a Smiley Face just like hers." At the page where it says The End in RT 2, It shows an Elderly Phil and Smiley Eggtree, Special Thanks to THEdiamondminecart,Jackspectieye,Cinnamonasktoken,and,riskrim,The End. Phil RT.jpg|Phil as seen in Riddle Transfer 3836.jpg|Phil as seen in Riddle School Phil_escape_2.png|Phil as seen in the ending of Riddle School 2 Phil_-_RS4.png|Phil as seen in Riddle School 4 2016-05-14 (2).png|Phil as seen in Riddle School 3 behind of Smiley and beside Phred. PhilEggtreeRT2.PNG|Phil as seen in Riddle Transfer 2. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Riddle school 3 Category:Characters Category:Riddle School Category:Riddle School 2 Category:Riddle School 4 Category:Riddle School 5 Category:Riddle School Series Category:Riddle Transfer